


Delight

by Patchitehemo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: Bucky makes sure that no one has touched his Stevie.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during civil war. Like before all the shit goes down but after Bucky remembers who he is idk I didn't really think this part out sorry!! It doesn't really matter but just in case you wanted a timeframe!!

He pulled away, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. "Do they know?" 

Steve's eyes stayed on Bucky's red lips. "About us?" His voice was breathy and low with arousal. "No. I don't think so."

Bucky shook his head. "Not us. I mean do they know you like fellas? Do they know you're queer?"

Steve licked his lips. "They think I'm straight. Natasha has been trying to set me up on dates." He leaned forward, seeking Bucky's lips.

Bucky turned his head, avoiding him. "Did you go on any?" 

Steve gazed at his lips, his eyelids heavy with lust. "Did I what?" 

Bucky moved his hand to Steve's head. His metal fingers tightly tangled themselves in the blonde hair. It was getting long. Bucky liked it long. He repeated his question. "Did you go on any dates?"

Steve swallowed. "No, Buck." His eyes stayed glued on the other man's lips. "

"Well I know you, Stevie. And I know how polite you are." He slightly pulled back on the other man's hair, tilting his head up. Steve's eyes met his. The baby blues that Bucky adored so much were driven away by lust blown pupils. It certainly never took much to get Steve going. "What excuse did ya give to those poor girls?"

Steve blinked. His breath was coming heavily through his mouth. "I just told em that it felt wrong because of Peggy."

Bucky's grip loosened at the mention of Peggy. He had forgotten all about that wonderful woman. The beautiful girl who was secretly queer herself. She understood their situation, and kindly offered to be Steve's beard.

"And they left you alone?" Bucky asked.

"They took pity on me," Steve breathed. "They felt sorry for me." Steve's eyes dropped back down to Bucky's lips and his whole body shivered. "Please...," he whined.

Bucky leaned in, just enough so that their lips barely brushed. "So, what you are saying is," he whispered teasingly, "that no woman has touched you?" 

Steve made a noise that sounded like a sob. "No. No one has touched me. I promise. Bucky, _please_."

Bucky smirked. It wasn't his intention to make Steve beg but, _god_ , it was hot as fuck when he did. When he was like this, desperate and begging, it was hard for Bucky not to give his baby what he wanted. He leaned in the final few centimeters. 

Steve gasped as their lips met once more, hungrily kissing him back. He kissed wildly, not caring that his teeth were in the way or his lips weren't locking properly with Bucky's. All he cared about was the contact.

Bucky moaned loudly against Steve's lips. This man was his and _his only_ and Steve knew that. He was loyal to Bucky. Even when he thought Bucky was dead. Even when he fully believed that he would never see Bucky again, he was loyal. In the back of his mind, he felt silly for even questioning Steve.

" _Mine_ ," he breathed as he grabbed a fist full of Steve's hair.

Steve cried out in delight. "Yours. I'm all yours, Buck. I'll always be yours."

Their mouths kissed and nipped as hands roamed all over. Each touch and each kiss was a way to make up for all the time they had lost. If they already couldn't keep off of each other...Bucky actually shivered as he thought about the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wholesomepoe if you want to send prompts for anything star wars, hannibal, Captain america, and the hobbit.


End file.
